All of this Dust
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Sequel to All of this Past. This follows selected parts of All of this Past, told from Marlene’s P.O.V. Why she hid the things she did and her thoughts just before her death includes the missing death scene .


**Title: **All of this Dust**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Marlene McKinnon/Severus Snapewith the McKinnons.  
**Rating: **Mature**  
Warnings: **Swearing, references to sex and violence.**  
When: **It varies, from 1978-81, just before Marlene's death. **  
Summary:** Sequel to _All of this Past_. This follows selected parts of _All of this Past_, told from Marlene's P.O.V. Why she hid the things she did and her thoughts just before her death (includes the missing death scene).**  
Disclaimer: **Jo I owned, things would have turned out differently for these two. **  
Author's Note: **Reviews, like Severus, are love. *italics denote flashbacks*

"_Listen to me, Marlene. You can hate me, I deserve it. I've done everything wrong, I know that, but never think for a moment that I don't love you. Lily means nothing to me, not anymore. A silly childhood crush. And yes, perhaps she has a lot to do with why I realized I was on the wrong side, but it's not why you think._

_I asked the Dark Lord to spare her because she was the first real friend that I ever had. Surely, you can appreciate that bond? When I realized he had every intention of killing her, I realized what he would do to you and I couldn't do it anymore. Every since you left me, I've been broken and I can't do it anymore, please, I'm sorry."_

Marlene hadn't been able to stay away from him after that. She loved him too much to stay angry with him. It was a mistake, which she was sure of at the time, but later, when he'd made love to her, she'd forgotten all of her reservations about taking him back. They always did have the best make up sex.

It was too bad Severus had never learned to be better in charms, stubborn git. Then again, she supposed it was her own fault for letting him be in charge of casting the pregnancy charm.

"_Are you all right? You look a little pale." _

_She looked up, tensing as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want him to know, not yet. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she couldn't make herself tell him, not yet._

"_Marlene, are you-well-"_

"_I'm fine, Severus, just a late night on patrol is all," she whispered and he let it drop, as usual. She usually hated it when he gave up, but for once, she was grateful. She needed time to process everything, for once; she had no idea what she was getting herself into._

She didn't know why she'd never told him. She knew she needed to, soon. She wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer and a part of her hoped that when she told him, he would be so overtaken with responsibility that they would go into hiding.

That was her goal for the night, to tell him and to convince him that they needed to get away.

"_They're coming after you, tonight. We need to run away, go into hiding."_

Those words resonated through her mind. Her face was covered in tears, she'd never felt more betrayed in her entire life. How long had he known about this? And her family? He just wanted her to leave them behind?

"Marlene, we don't have time, I have to get you out of here before they find you."

Marlene shook her head. "I-I have to go to them, Severus. I can't just let them die!" He was out of his mind if he thought for a moment that she wouldn't go after them. She turned away from him, searching for her wand, trying not to think about the baby. She couldn't, if she did, she would give into him and then the blood of her family would be on her hands.

"We don't have time, Marlene, we need to go now!"

"I'm not letting them die without trying!" She raised her wand to him, ready to use it.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Marlene, please, think about this. They're probably already-there's nothing that you can do."

She didn't want to listen. She knew he had a point, but he could never understand why she couldn't just run, not now.

"That's why we're different, Severus. You give up too easily. I can't do that. I don't care if it's a suicide mission, I'm going."

With one final look, she was gone. He hadn't even tried to stop her.

How little he loved them-no, her. As far as he knew, there was no _them_.

She had no time to ponder Severus any longer; she walked right into the thick of things. Wand in hand, she joined her siblings in fighting off the massive amount of Death Eaters. It was too late for her parents, but Marlene wasn't going to let anyone else die tonight, not without a fight, even if she died trying.

_I'm so sorry, baby, you're going to die because of me_, she thought moments before green light hit her square in the chest. And then, there was nothing.


End file.
